I bite Too!
by Dragz1991
Summary: It's about a girl who gets her whole world turned upside and has to find her way in the world. Luckily she has her favorite brother Jared to help her along the way. Please read and tell me what you think, story better then summary.
1. Changes

**AN: Please give this story a try, I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet but i hope you like it:)**

* * *

Daddy says it's not safe for me to stay with him. So I'm going to live with my big brother Jared. I don't completely know why my daddy's sending me away, maybe it has something to do with the attacks on the mansion.

I think that the attacks are because daddy is a mob boss. But daddy says it's because of me. See I have powers like daddy but I'm more powerful. According to daddy I'm the most powerful being to exist. I'm only five and I wish he would explain that better.

Daddy took my hand and we poofed to right in front of a house. Daddy let go of my hand and he disappeared.

I'm afraid to knock on the door so I look around. I see woods opposite the house and go towards them.

After an hour and a half I came to a clearing. On the other side of the clearing is a man that sparkles. I look closer and see he has gold eyes and messy copper hair. I use my power that tells me what a person is and it says that he is a vampire and he reads minds, uh oh. He knows that I know what he is.

I started to back away and he came at me. He picked me up and put my face in his shoulder. The vampire then started to run somewhere. He suddenly stopped and set me down on this black couch.

I tried to run to the door but the vampire ran in front of me.

"You stay here I'll be back," the vampire said. "And I'm not the vampire, I'm Edward."

I didn't believe him but he left and locked the door. I ran to farthest corner from the door and hid.

After a while the door opened so I tried to squeeze tighter into the wall. The vampire from before came over to me.

"Why are you trying to hide?" he asked crouching to my eye level at that I whimpered.

The vampire picked me up and I squirmed but he wouldn't let go.

"Would you quit squirming and again I'm Edward not the vampire," he said.

The vampire started to run which scared me and I screamed but that didn't stop him. He didn't stop until we came to the place where we were before, in the woods, except it's dark now and there's more people or should I say vampires.

Out of nowhere came these giant wolves but I had my eye on only one of them. I squirmed very hard but still the vampire wouldn't let go. So I used one of my powers and made him feel pain until he dropped me screaming.

The other vampires ran to him while I ran for the wolf I knew to be Jared. Once I got to him I jumped on top of him hugging him tight.

"Brother," I shouted.

Causing all the vampires and wolves to look at us.

"What?" the vampire Edward shouted.

I cringed whimpering and Jared growled at him. The other vampires looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Edward said. "I found her out here and she saw me."

Jared got up making me fall off he nudged me behind the beta, then he took off. Jared came back in human form with tattered shorts on.

"So you thought that you'd kidnap her," Jared shouted.

That scared me into hiding under the beta.

"No, it's that I didn't want to leave her out here all by herself," I heard Edward say.

Jared sighed clearly not happy but still trying to keep himself calm. I crawled out from under the beta going to stand by Jared.

"I'm sorry that I took off Jared, I was scared that you wouldn't want me," I said.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you, you're my baby sister," Jared seemed confused.

Jared bent down picking me up and turning to the alpha.

"Do you mind if I take her home now?" he asked the alpha.

The alpha grunted in response and Jared took that as a yes. He started to walk away, but someone shouted to stop.

"What do you want now?" Jared growled out.

I shook in his arms terrified something bad was going to happen. Jared started shaking and growling at the vampires. The vampires except Edward and a brown eyed and haired girl next to him all take defensive stances.

"Stop!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me. "Please don't fight, it's bad."

Edward sighed "I'm sorry to have scared you, I just wanted to know your name and how you knew what I am."

"Sorry," I whispered. "I'm Anna and I can't answer your second comment."

"It's her powers that she has," Jared explained.

I hugged Jared tight while laying my head on his shoulder yawning.

"I should get you home and in bed," Jared said.

"I'm not tired," I yawned.

Jared just laughed causing me to pout so I jumped out of his arms landing in the middle of the vampires. I made them all feel pain then abruptly stopped poofing back into Jared's arms.

"I go home now," I yawned again.

"Alright, bye," Jared said and the alpha nodded.

We poofed to Jared's house where he put me to bed in his room and he crawled unto the couch. Halfway through the night I joined him on the couch because of the nightmare I had where the vampire, Edward, killed me. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Morning came way to soon for my liking but I can't complain.

"Why are you on top of me?" Jared asked.

I jumped, "um I had a nightmare so I came to lay with you, sorry."

"It's ok," he said.

Yawning I got off of him running into the kitchen. I used one of my powers and made a huge breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns.

"Mm, that smells good," Jared said walking into the kitchen. "I should calls the pack over to join us."

With that he left to find the phone and I sat down to eat. After a few minutes Jared came back along with the pack.

"Hey what's your name?" asked the boy next to me, he has sand colored hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Anna Jared's little sister, who are you?" I asked back.

"I'm Seth Leah's little brother," he answered.

"Oh," I said.

After breakfast Seth and I sit in the living room watching cartoons. The rest of the pack went out which I don't think is fair.

How come Jared gets to use his abilities but I'm banned 'cause of what happened yesterday or last night.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Seth asked.

"Ok, where are we going?" I exclaimed.

"To the beach," Seth said, "it's always a good place to go for a walk."

"The ocean?" I asked.

"Yeah Leah used to take me there when I was your age," Seth answered.

"You stopped going?" I asked.

"She got older," Seth said, "it's okay now that we're part of the pack we spend more time together. A lot more then we'd like."

"Jared isn't close to me," I said.

"It's ok now that you're here you can spend more time with him and get to know him," Seth explained.

"Yay I'd like that," I shouted happily.

Seth laughed, "I think that your going to like it here."

"I hope so, I don't get to see Jared that much," I explained. "It's nice to be able to spend some time with him."

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you or if i should continue at all.**


	2. Water

**A/N Sorry this took me so long plus that it's short. But I will try to update sooner. **

* * *

"I hope so, I don't get to see Jared that much," I explained. "It's nice to be able to spend some time with him."

"Yeah, we should start going back," Seth said.

"Wait let me touch the water first please," I begged.

"Alright," Seth said.

I ran the last bit to the water and put my hand in. The water felt cold, taking my hand out I run back to Seth.

We walk back to Jared's house silently happy with just being together. Sadly the house drew nearer with every step we took.

My tummy rumbled as Seth opened the door to the house.

"Someone's hungry," I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see, "Jared!"

I jumped into his arms smiling proudly.

"Whoa, someone seems happy to see me," Jared said.

"I touched the water," I stated proudly.

"Someone went with you I hope," Jared spoke angrily.

"Yeah I did, we went for a walk," Seth said.

"Good, you aren't to leave this house alone," Jared said.

"Alright," I said burying my face in his shoulder.

Jared rubbed my back and my eyes slid closed. I stirred a little when I felt someone laying me down.

"Shh, go back to sleep," whispered the person.

Yawning I rubbed my eyes and stretched waking up to another day. I went to the bathroom getting dressed for the day.

I run down stairs running into someone and falling down on the way.

"Whoa there what's the hurry?" I looked up to see its Sam that I ran into.

"Sammy!" I shout jumping into his arms. "I missed you soo much!"

Sam laughs, "I missed you to."

"I'm hungry," I said.

Just then my tummy growled to prove my point.

"It certainly sounds like it," Sam laughed.

After breakfast some of the guys left to go patrol while the rest played video games or watch TV. I finally convinced Seth to take me to the ocean again and go swimming.

I just hope that life will continue on like this forever.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Painful Problems

**A/N Sorry this took so long but I get bad writers block easily.:(**

* * *

12 years later

I shook the water off as I reached for the towel in my bag. Jared got today off so he brought me to the beach. I had packed a bag of towels and sunscreen along with some water bottles.

"Your mean," I said as Jared came over. "I still can't believe you threw me into the water."

"Hey, you started it by making fun of me for actually being kind," Jared said.

"Ugh, whatever," I sighed. "We should head back so I can shower."

"Alright," Jared said.

After getting back to the house I took a shower getting ready to go out. I need some new clothes and so does Jared so I want to go shopping.

*#!

Walking into the mall I made the decision on where I want to go.

After picking up the main stuff I needed I walked into the food court and run into someone literally.

"Owe," I said falling down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the person I ran into.

I look up to see a girl with spiky brown hair and gold eyes. She has a lot of bags with her.

"It's ok," I said smiling. "Wait I remember you, you were at the clearing with that guy that took me. You're a…"

I couldn't finish because she put her hand over my mouth. Then she picked me up and started running. I struggled trying to get her to let me go, but it didn't seem to be working.

Next thing I know I'm sitting in the front passenger seat of a car while she's driving.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you home," she answered.

*#!

"Your mean," I huff getting out of the car.

We just got to her house and she pulled into the garage. I can see a lot of cars in here but I don't get to look around to much as I get pulled into the house. She pulls me into a room that has some couches and comfy arm chairs.

"Just relax," she said pushing me unto the couch facing a giant TV.

"What the hell is she doing here?" exclaimed the vampire that first took me when I was five.

I shrunk back from them into the couch wishing I could just go home.

"I found her at the mall," the girl said happily.

"Well take her back before the pack finds out," the vampire guy said. "Really I do have a name."

I knew that comment is for me so I shrugged not really caring what he thinks.

The vampire guy, Edward I think, growled angry for some reason.

"I'm angry because Alice shouldn't have brought you here," Edward shouted.

I whimpered flinching away from him, wait he called the girl Alice. Now I know her name, I wonder how far I'll get if I try to run for the door.

"Not very far," Edward growled out.

"Whoa what's going on in here?" a blond haired vampire asked coming into the room.

"Alice here brought home the girl from the pack," Edward said angrily.

"Alice why did you do that?" the blond vampire asked.

Edward rolled his eyes at me clearly annoyed at the term I used.

"Uh, I want her to be my new friend," Alice said losing her happy smile.

"I don't think that's going to work," Edward said. "Why don't you just let her go before the pack finds out you took her."

"Too late," a new voice said as he enters the room with a little girl.

I recognize the guy as Jacob the beta of the pack, but I don't recognize the girl. I think she is Edward's daughter, Renesmee, but I'm not sure. I remember Sam being furious with Jacob when he found out about them.

"Shit," Edward whispered.

Just then the howls begin outside and I smile knowing I'm getting out of here.

"Damn it, Alice what the hell were you thinking?" Edward shouted then looked at me.

I started running for the door but Edward is too fast and caught me before I could get to the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist trapping me.

"Let go," I screamed struggling to get free.

"No," Edward said menacingly.

I whimpered in pain and fear hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Edward said.

I look around to see he's taking me outside where the pack is. They are all in wolf form facing us expectantly. I start to struggle more but Edward just won't let go.

"Here," Edward said and dropped me.

I run to the pack going by Jared to feel better and safer.

"I had nothing to do with it, my sister Alice wanted her not me," Edward said. "Because I don't wish to take her from you."

I don't get it what's going on, oh wait the packs part is silent. I wish that the pack wouldn't be mad at Edward he had nothing to do with me ending up here.

"Thank you, Anna that means a lot to me," Edward said. "She wishes for you guys to not be mad at me, it was all Alice."  
"Well thanks for putting the blame on me," Alice said as she walks over to Edward.

"Guys can we go home now?" I ask the pack.

I see Jared somewhat nod his head to let me know we could leave.

"Bye," I wave to Edward climbing unto Jared's back.

As soon as we get back Jared changes back to human form. He picks me up carrying me to my room. His warm body makes me feel better to my shivering body. He sets me on my bed covering me up and I close my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
